gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, originally known as Rock and also known as Rockman and Mega, was a robot created by Doctor Thomas Light. Created in the year 20XX, Mega Man was equipped with an advanced artificial intelligence to allow him to more effectively integrate into humanity, and like all Light's creations, was meant to make life easier for human beings, with Rock being designed as a lab assistant to help Light in his day-to-day activities. When Light's college and self-proclaimed rival, Doctor Albert Wily, revealed his true villainous nature and unleashed a robotic army of his own to conquer the world, Rock was transformed into the heroic Blue Bomber, the fighting Mega Man. Mega Man has spent countless years battling the threat of Wily, fighting dozens of Robot Masters and conquering evil where ever it appears. History Mega Man In the year 200X, Albert Wily unleashed his evil plans to take control of Doctor Light's industrial construction robots and take over the world. Knowing that it would cost a great deal of innocent life from both sides for the armies of the world to fight the reprogrammed robots, Rock volunteered to convert himself into an experimental combat robot- becoming Mega Man. Fighting through the city, Mega Man battled Wily's six Robot Masters- Cut Man, who was manipulated by Wily to believe that Light and Mega Man were evil, Guts Man, the construction foreman robot with great strength, Ice Man, a robot with split personality disorder with the ability to freeze things, Bomb Man, an explosives expert with a short fuse, Fire Man, defender of justice and armed with powerful flamethrowers, and Elec Man, an elitist robot with powerful electrical discharges. With each of the Robot Masters defeated and restored to their original forms, Mega Man was able to launch a siege on Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant. Fighting his way through the first floor of the floor, Mega Man encountered the Yellow Devil, a large robotic cyclops created out of a strange yellow goo by Wily. Defeating it, Mega Man continued on where he encountered the Copy Robot, Doctor Wily's attempt to clone the concept of Mega Man in a desperate bid to stop him. While Copy Robot is a deadly foe, Mega Man is able to overcome the inferior copy. On the next floor, Mega Man is attacked by CWU-01P, a former water purification robot designed to look like a large bubble, re-purposed by Wily to defend his fortress. Despite its fierce assault, Mega Man is able to destroy CWU-01P and continue to the final floor of the Robotics Plant, where Wily himself confronts Mega Man in the Wily Machine, a flying war machine filled to the brim with weapons. After a pitched and desperate battle, Mega Man is able to overcome the destructive Wily Machine, crashing it and leaving Wily defenseless. Overcome by cowardice, Wily throws himself onto his knees in tears, begging for Mega Man's mercy and forgiveness, which the Blue Bomber elects to give him, returning home and leaving the destructive Doctor to the authorities. Mega Man 2 One year after his victory over Doctor Wily previously, Mega Man discovers that the villain has returned, revealing that he has escaped captivity to a personal fortress where he unleashed another insurrection, lead by eight new Robot Masters. While the previous Robot Masters were Light's construction and non-combat robots re-purposed as fighters, these new Robots were the first set built by Wily himself, and thus built with combat as one of the primary purposes. Once again confronting Wily's forces, Mega Man battles Metal Man, a dangerous robot that threw deadly metal saw blades that could tear through robots with ease, Air Man, a warrior built from airplane parts that could use his torso's wind turbine to generate destructive gusts and tornadoes, Bubble Man, the first aquatic combat robot ever made but crippled with a defect that keeps him from properly leaving the water, Quick Man, a Robot made of super-light weight materials that allow him to travel at high speeds while throwing his razor-sharp boomerang weapons, Crash Man, an armored explosives expert that fires dangerous time bombs, Flash Man, a warrior equipped with a rapid fire blaster and the Time Stopper that allowed him to stop time temporarily, Heat Man, a lighter-inspired robot that could unleash nuclear-based Atomic Fire to burn anything in his wake, and Wood Man, a large and heavily armored robot with a weapon that generated a shield of razor sharp leaves. Defeating them one at a time to repel Wily's forces, Mega Man was able to push on to attack Wily's Fortress directly. On the first floor, he is attacked by the Mecha Dragon, a huge robot dragon with multiple on-board weapons systems. Using his Mega Buster and Quick Man's Boomerangs, Mega Man is able to take down the Dragon, destroying him. On the second floor, he encounters the PicoPico Master, the AI in control of the security systems that assembles itself in a block-like shape to attack directly, but is made short work by Bubble Man's Bubble Lead and Metal Man's Metal Blade. On the third floor, the Guts Tank, a tank built in the image of Guts Man, attacks Mega Man, but is defeated by the Atomic Fire of Heat Man. On the fourth floor, he uses the Crash Bomb to destroy the Boobeam Trap, and on the fifth floor, Mega Man rematches all of the Robot Masters and makes short work of them, able to fully utilize their weaknesses to each others weapons now that he had access to the full arsenal. Having defeated the Robot Masters twice now, Mega Man continued on to confront Dr. Wily, who attacked him in the new Wily Machine 2, a rebuilt and improved version of the flying war machine destroyed by Mega Man a year prior. Utilizing the Atomic Fire, Mega Man is able to weaken the Wily Machine enough to force it to convert into a second form, which is vulnerable to the Crash Bombs. Eventually, Mega Man destroys the Wily Machine again- but rather than give in like before, this time Doctor Wily rises into the air and transforms into a dangerous alien. Mega Man battles the alien, discovering that it was weak to the Bubble Lead ability, a weakness that he was able to take advantage and eventually use to destroy the Alien, revealing that the Alien was just a hologram being used by Wily, who once again collapsed to his knees begging mercy. Mega Man 3 Years after Wily's second defeat, the world was able to enjoy a brief period of peace and prosperity thanks to the efforts of Mega Man. Even Doctor Wily appears to have changed his ways, and is now working alongside Doctor Light as partners in the effort to build the giant robot, Gamma. Meant to bring peace and order to the entire world, Gamma required eight Energy Elements to power it, requiring Wily and Light to construct another eight Robot Masters to obtain them. Mysteriously, the Robot Masters all go berserk once they obtain the element, and knowing that his "father" needs them to accomplish his dream, Mega Man and his robotic dog Rush travel to the eight locations to retrieve the Elements and confront the new Robot Masters. In a massive Limestone Cave, Mega Man confronts Needle Man, a robot designed to fire large ten inch spikes capable of piercing through rock, based on improved blueprints from Metal Man. Despite his speed and piercing attacks, Needle Man came up short against Mega Man, and found himself defeated. During the battle with the next Robot Master, the tactician and leader with control over the force of magnetism known as Magnet Man, Mega Man encountered a mysterious red robot, who cloaked his face in a mask and wore a long, flowing yellow scarf. Calling himself Break Man, the mysterious robot attacked and was repelled by Mega, before he continued on to defeat Magnet Man. Afterwards Mega Man confronts and defeats Gemini Man, a robot capable of creating clones of himself to overwhelm and debilitate enemies long enough for his Gemini Laser to take care of the rest of the job. With three down, Mega Man makes his way to the next Robot Master- Hard Man, who possessed an exoskeleton constructed out of ceratanium, which made him incredibly durable, but also incredibly heavy and slow. On the way to the battle with Hard Man, Break Man attacked Mega Man again, but was once again defeated. Reaching the Robot Master himself, Hard Man attacked Mega with his rocket-fist Hard Knuckle attack, but despite his powerful fists and unbreakable armor, he was defeated no different than his brothers. Mega Man next traveled to combat Top Man, who utilized an automatic balancing system to let him spin like a violent top. While fast, Top Man was cripplingly weak to the Hard Knuckle appropriated by Mega Man, and was quickly defeated. The sixth Robot Master, Snake Man, was originally created to explore tight and narrow corridors and uncharted planets, but proved a deadly combatant with his Search Snake missiles, which could travel along walls and the floor. Mega Man and Snake Man clashed, and Mega was able to use his Mega Buster to put the snake out of commission. Mega Man next confronted Spark Man, who was built to resemble spark plugs and generated significant more electricity than Light's previous robot, Elec-Man, at the cost of no longer having functional hands. In their fight, Spark Man proved to be dangerous, using his shocking powers to stun and damage Mega Man, but failed to stop the Blue Bomber, just like the rest. Shadow Man, the final standing Robot Master, was said to be an alien robot discovered and reprogrammed by Wily, and resembled a Ninja. On his way to fight his stealthy foe, Break Man attacked him again, only to be defeated a third time. Ninja Man and Mega Man finally clashed, and Mega Man defeated the robot, recovering the final Element. Returning home, but Gamma is then stolen by Wily, who revealed his true villainous nature to the world again. Knowing that he was the only one who could stop it, Mega Man traveled to Wily's Castle to fight and defeat Gamma and bting WIly down. On the first floor of Wily's Castle, Mega Man battled the Kamegoro Maker, a robot that generates mechanical combat turtles. After defeating the machine, Mega Man ascended to the next floor, where he was attacked by an old foe- the Mark 2 of the Yellow Devil. Stronger and more deadly than ever, the Yellow Devil Mk 2 attacked violently, but was once again repelled and defeated by Mega Man. With two of Wily's best defenses defeated, the Doctor decides to stop pulling punches, and on the third floor, he is attacked by a small army of the Copy Robots, but like the solo Copy fought years before, Mega Man is able to defeat them. On floor eight, Mega Man battles each of the Robot Masters a second time, defeating them handily with the full arsenal of thier weapon powers. Traveling up to the fifth floor, the Wily Machine 3, another heavily modified and armored war machine and once again heavily upgraded with powerful weapons and armor. Mega Man is eventually able to destroy the machine, revealing the pilot Wily to be a fake. At the top floor of Wily's Castle, Mega Man and Gamma throw down, and while Mega Man doesn't want to destroy the giant, he realizes that he can't allow Wily to control the behemoth, and uses the full of his arsenal in bringing him down. With Wily defeated once again, Castle Wily begins to collapse around them- nearly crushin Mega Man, until Break Man appears to intervene and save him. While the mysterious robot attempts to save Wily as well, the Doctor appears to be crushed beneath debris, apparently killing him. Taking Mega Man back to his home, Break Man prepares to leave, but is recognized by Doctor Light by his distinctive whistle as none other than Proto Man- the robot he built before Rock and Roll who was believed to be dead, making him Mega Man's older brother. Saying nothing, Proto Man disappears into the night, leaving Mega Man to live and fight another day. Mega Man 4 With Wily's apparent death, the world was able to experience a time of peace once again- but this time the peace was interrupted by the mysterious Doctor Mikhail Cossack. Consumed with his desire to prove himself the world's greatest scientist in the field of robotics, Cossack creates eight Robot Masters and sends them to challenge and kill Mega Man, hoping this will prove his superiority. With Cossack's forces making their move, Mega Man decided he needed to counterattack and bring the fight to them- prompting Light to help his son by building him an upgraded Mega Buster to deal more damage and create new possibilities in combat. First was the robot known as Bright Man, who used the powerful flashlight Flash Stopper in combat, which generated a light from his head so bright, it could blind enemy robots- leaving them vulnerable to brutal assaults. Nevertheless, he crumpled before the charged shots of the Mega Buster. Toad Man, initially built for irrigation before his conversion into a combat robot, was next up. A robot designed to look like the animal of his namesake, Toad Man unleashed acid rain across a large area, corroding and destroying anything in its wake, until Mega Man was able to hold him off and take him down. Thirdly was Drill Man, a machine made for construction with massive drills for arms and on the top of his head, who was able to use his Drill Bombs to fire drills that burrowed into his enemies or the environment and explode. Despite his powerful armaments, Drill Man lost his battle with Mega Man, ending up like all the rest. Moving on, Mega Man challenged the powerful and charismatic Pharaoh Man, who was designed to explore ancient pyramids and was armed with solar-powered energy weaponry. Once again, Mega Man triumphed over the Robot Master- leading him to his next fight. While most of the Robot Masters he had fought before were built for a specific purpose and re-purposed to fight, the deadly Ring Man was constructed by Cossack specifically to kill Mega Man- a task that he was extremely well equipped for with his high speed, durability and deadly Ring Boomerang, though he would ultimately fail, and fall like the others. Built for sanitation, the giant vacuum cleaner Dust Man was the next Robot Master to go toe-to-toe with the Blue Bomber, and while he tried to kill him with the scrap metal consuming and firing Dust Crusher, Dust Man was defeated by Mega Man. Next was Dive Man, Cossack's upgrade to Bubble Man, who was capable of firing homing scuba missile. Finally, Skull Man was another robot built to kill Mega Man- balancing offense and defense, and proved to be Mega Man's greatest challenge yet. He was capable of generating barriers, but Mega Man found that he could use the Acid Rain and the Ring Boomerangs to pierce the shield, and that the Dust Crusher easily destroyed Skull Man once the barrier was down. With Cossack's eight Robot Masters defeated, it was time to assault Cossack's Castle. Mega Man battled Mothraya, a giant robotic moth that was weak to the Ring Boomerang, which ultimately destroyed it. Afterwards, on the second floor, Mega Man confronted the Square Machine, the Castle's security AI, which was easily damaged by the Dust Crusher when the sliding parts of the machine moved to reveal the weak point. On the third floor, two large mechs known as the Cockroach Twins guarded the way up, forcing Mega Man to use the Drill Bombs, Ring Boomerangs and Pharaoh Shot to destroy them. At the top floor of the Castle, Mega Man confronted Cossack himself, who attacked the Blue Bomber in a custom UFO. After defeating this Cossack Catcher, Proto Man appeared, with Cossack's daughter Kalinka in tow. Proto Man reveals that Doctor Wily not only survived the destruction of his castle, but that he had kidnapped Kalinka to force Cossack to build his Robot Masters to fight Mega Man out of revenge. Forgiving Cossack for his attacks, and with his brother having betrayed Wily to do the right thing, Mega Man focuses on reaching Wily's new Castle- climbing his way to the second floor in record speed, where he encounters the Tako Trash, a heavy tank robot that was easily felled by the Ring Boomerang. On the third floor, Wily desperately sends all the Robot Masters to rematch with Mega Man, only for the Blue Bomber to take them all down once again, before moving his attention to the new Wily Machine 4, a completely new flying war machine now designed to look like a skull and armed with even fiercer weaponry, all of which failed to keep Mega Man from destroying it like all the rest. As his ship fell apart around him, Wily tried to keep up the attack in his Wily Capsule, which was only vulnerable temporarily to the Pharaoh Shot and the Ring Boomerang, which Mega Man eventually used to bring him crashing back down to the earth. Once again, Mega Man had saved the world from the threat of Doctor Wily, freeing Cossack from his influence and cleaning his name in the process- and finding a new ally in his enigmatic brother. Mega Man 5 Any hopes Mega Man had of a peaceful vacation after the defeat of Wily were crushed when he received an emergency alert from Doctor Cossack pleading for his help- Proto Man had seemingly gone insane, launching attacks across the city, with his own robot army, Robot Masters, and having personally kidnapped Doctor Light, leaving behind his signature scarf from the struggle. Receiving another upgrade to the Mega Buster from Cossack, and gaining the support of Beat- a robotic bird built by Light and Cossack, Mega Man set out to save his father and discover the motivations for his brother's sudden return to villainy. Before he could recover Light, however, Mega Man had to save the city from the attack. Traveling to an Anti-Gravity Research Institute, Mega Man fought and defeated Gravity Man, who was using his powers to manipulate the fields of gravity around objects close to him, crushing them and tearing up the city. At the Water Quality Admission Plant, Mega Man fought with the harpoon-wielding Wave Man, an improvement over the design of Bubble Man that failed to measure up to expectations, leaving him defeated like his predecessors. Mega Man encountered Stone Man and Gyro Man attempting to take control of the Hanging Gardens, Stone Man reinforcing his friend by taking control of the nearby mountain. Mega Man defeated the bulky Stone Man fist before turning his attention to the smaller, wind-based Gyro Man who was helpless before the Gravity Hold taken from Gravity Man. At the Space Station, the romantic Star Man took up refuge, using his Star Crash weapon to hassle his foes, until Mega Man arrived to reclaim the Station, defeating his robot minions and using the Water Wave ability to wash him up. Discovering that the coal powered locomotive Charge Man was being used to transport supplies for Proto Man's forces, Mega Man attacked and defeated him as well, overcoming his fearsome Charge Kick technique. Taking control of the Weapon's Plant, Napalm Man used the huge array of weaponry covering his entire body to fend off Mega Man for as long as possible, but it was only delaying the inevitable, as Mega was able to adapt to his patterns and take him out of commission. Finally, Crystal Man and Mega Man battled, with Crystal Man utilizing his Crystal Eye technique to take down the Blue Bomber. Prevailing over Crystal Man in the end, Mega Man had cleaned up the city and redirected his efforts to attacking Proto Man's base. As Mega Man fought his way to the outside of the castle, he was attacked by Dark Man I, a powerful robot with tank treads instead of legs and cannons instead of arms. He attempted to ram Mega Man to death, but the Water Wave easily countered his assault. Deeper inside the Castle, Dark Man II attempts to kill Mega Man, utilizing powerful barriers to nullify Mega's attacks- something Mega Man exploited by using the Crystal Eye to deal massive damage and destroy the second Dark Man. Attempting to accomplish what his brothers failed to do, Dark Man III, a purple sniper with a strong rifle for an arm, attacked Mega Man inside the castle, but was defeated with the Gyro Attack. Finally, Mega Man confronted Proto Man. Mega Man noticed that his signature whistle was flat and unusual sounding, but refused to fight his brother, instead trying to reason with him- resulting in Proto Man delivering a critical blow. He would have killed Mega Man then and there, had the real Proto Man not appeared at the last second to save his brother- blasting away the other Proto Man's disguise to reveal he was an impostor- Dark Man IV. Proto Man and Mega Man teamed up, with Proto Man healing Mega to full again, in order to defeat the final Dark Man. With the Dark Men defeated, Doctor Wily reveals that he was behind the attack, and that he had framed Proto Man with hopes that the brothers would destroy each other, or the Dark Men would kill Mega Man without a fight. Angry, he dared Mega Man to try and save Light from his lab, before cutting the transmission. Inside Wily's lab, Mega Man fought through multiple floors of powerful enemies, finally reaching the third level where he was confronted by the eight Robot Masters once again, though he was able to use their weaknesses and his full arsenal to defeat them a second time. Afterwards, he was attacked by the Wily Press- a large UFO designed to slam into the ground, crushing the enemy, though Mega Man damaged it enough to force Wily to retreat. Returning on the fourth level, Wily attacked Mega Man again in the Wily Machine 5, a large skull-shaped tank, which Mega Man was able to destroy, like the four Wily Machines before it, forcing Wily into the Wily Capsule again, which Mega Man was able to defeat for the second time, causing Wily to crash. With Wily defeated again, Mega Man was able to save Light, but in a final act of defiance- Wily had the building rigged to collapse, almost taking the two down with it, until Proto Man arrived to hold up the debris to allow his brother to rescue his father. Mega Man 6 Once again, there was a time of peace for the world. For recreation, an enigmatic figure calling himself Mr. X decided to host the fist annual Robot Tournament, meant to test the ability of scientists around the world to create the best fighting robots. Mega Man watched the event from the sidelines, with most the rest of the world, until the final eight entered the arena for the final match- only for Mr. X to declare that their prize was to help him take over the world. Once again, it was up to Mega Man to fight through a legion of Robots to confront the eight new Robot Masters to save the day. First was Blizzard Man, who was created to monitor Antarctic weather and armed with weaponry that created ice crystals inside the target, freezing them. He attacked Mega Man with his speeding skis and his Blizzard Attack, but he was unable to measure up, and was promptly defeated by the Blue Bomber. Next was Centaur Man, a robot with a lower body designed to resemble a horse made to curate an archaeological museum until he was entered in the tournament. When Mega Man attacked him, Centaur Man attempted to use his Centaur Flash to freeze time and defeat him, but still found himself unable to keep up with Mega, who promptly defeated him. Flame Man, a thermal powered robot that consumed more energy than most, but was more stable than his solar-powered brothers, was the next target on Mega Man's list- and the Blue Bomber engaged and defeated him despite his Flame Blast weapon's dangerous pillars of fire. The Fearsome Knight Man, said to have destroyed over a thousand robots to challenge him in single combat before this, was the next Robot Master Mega Man needed to face in combat. With his heavy Knight Crush flail for one arm and a powerful shield in his other, Knight Man proved to be one of the most dangerous adversary's Mega Mad had faced, but was nonetheless brought down. The keeper of the Botanical Garden, Plant Man, was the next to fight with Mega Man, who fought with the Plant Barrier, a shield of razor sharp flower petals, similar to the Leaf Shield used by Wood Man years before. Despite his defensive weaponry, Plant Man was helpless before the Blizzard Attack and found himself defeated like all the rest. Tomahawk Man, the sixth Robot Master, was a warrior inspired by Native Americans created specifically for the tournament. Armed with the Silver Tomahawk and horizontal headdress feather spikes, Tomahawk Man was a fearsome foe, but he was defenseless against the Plant Barrier, which Mega Man used to quickly wipe him out. The final two Robot Masters were Wind Man and Yamato Man. Wind Man was made to help with the agricultural harvest originally, and used his wind storm turbine to generate 200 m/s winds that could throw around the opponent or draw them in. Reminding Mega Man of his old foe Air Man, the Blue Bomber utilized the Centaur Flash to leave him unable to use his wind, and take him down. Finally, Yamato Man was a spear wielding robot designed to resemble a samurai warrior. Despite his fearsome appearance, Yamato Man's armor was actually extremely thin to increase his mobility at the cost of defense, and his Yamato Spear was in limited supply, forcing him to pick up the spears after throwing them. With the Silver Tomahawk at his side, Mega Man was able to shred through Yamato's armor and defeat him. At Mr. X's Castle, Mega Man climbed upwards into the night, avoiding numerous traps and battling multiple enemies, including a pair of large flying spheres known as the Rounder 2. Destroying the spheres with the Flame Blast and Knight Crush, Mega Man entered the hallway inside the Castle. After a long stretch of hall filled to the brim with Mets, Mega Man confronted the Power Piston, a mortar firing robot mounted to the nearby wall. At the top of the third floor, inside the main boiler room, Mega Man was attacked by a Met inside a dangerous Mech Suit, called the Metonger Z. Using the Blizzard Attack on the exposed cockpit, Mega Man triumphed and moved on to the Robot Production facility, where he confronted Mr. X himself, who used the X-Crusher, a giant flying wrecking ball, to try and crush Mega Man. Despite his best efforts, X was defeated, and in his moment of defeat, he revealed his true nature- Mr. X was actually Doctor Wily, and he quickly escaped to Wily's Castle, leaving Mr. X's castle to explode. Back at Wily's Castle, Mega Man traveled through the familiar sets of hallways and paths, fighting the giant Brachiosaurus-like robot called Mechazaurus, a wheeled and bubble shooting tank called Tank CSII, a rematch with each of the Robot Masters, a new Wily Machine 6 and finally a confrontation with Doctor Wily inside the Wily Capsule. With Doctor Wily's plans stopped yet again, Mega Man ensured that the evil Doctor would be locked away in a very secure prison- one that he would never be able to break out of on his own, hoping this would end Wily's plans once and for all. Mega Man 7 Mega Man 8 Mega Man and Bass Mega Man 9 Mega Man 10 Non-Canon History Street Fighter X Tekken Street Fighter X Mega Man Super Smash Brothers for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom